Paris With An Artist
by This-Little-Mermaid
Summary: Set post Predator in the pool, Angela makes an accidental discovery that leaves her questioning the status of her re-warming relationship with Hodgin’s. Hodgela, multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Paris With An Artist**

**Set post Predator in the pool, Angela makes an accidental discovery that leaves her questioning the status of her re-warming relationship with Hodgin's. Hodgela, multichap. References, to Predator in the pool, the parts in the sum of the whole and salt in the wounds. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

Outside the city is hot and hectic but within the air-conditioned Jeffersonian a normal Wednesday is progressing. There is a new case, just come in and the team is scattered around the lab working.

"Angela can you grab me a pen, I don't want to put this down" Cam shouts waving the partially flesh covered skull at her.

"Yeah sure, just ahh don't wiggle that thing at me 'Kay" she replies with a tight smile, thoroughly repulsed by the sight in front of her, its not the worst she's seen but still... rotting flesh will never be a comfortable sight for this soft hearted artist.

Angela hurries down the stairs of the platform to get the pen and then hopefully escape away to her office where the live feed from the aquarium still plays. Hodgin's desk is closest and she highly doubts he'd mind if she pinched a pen, in fact she's pretty sure he'd never deny her anything. A grimace graces her features and she swallows hard as she stoops to open his top draw, telling her self not to think about it now, god knows she's thought about him, _them_ enough these past few weeks.

As she slides to draw fully out Angela is surprised that it is virtually empty- just one read pen, three pictures of her and Hodgin's that used to be in a big frame on his desk, an envelope and.... her earring? Frowning she reaches in for the earring which is hooked onto the envelopes corner. Why does he have this? Angela can't help but be baffled, she can't remember the last time she wore the pair, and they're nothing especially beautiful or valuable, so why? As the puzzling earring lies in her palm the envelope is suspended from her hand and since it's unsealed her movement to bring the earring closer tips its contents into the floor. She bends to pick the paper that fell up, so focused on the earring she doesn't hear Cam telling her "I don't have all day" or for a long moment realise that what she's picked up are two plane tickets. When she looks down at them and does realise she is as surprised by them as she was that Jack had keep one of her earrings. Paris? This new discovery only confounds her further, who would Jack be taking to the city of love?

"ANGELA" Oh right- Cam. Calling back an apology she tells Cam she'll go get a pen from her office, Hodgin's doesn't have one. Striding as quickly as she can (and very conspicuously she realises) out of the room her usually sharp mind and senses balk as she try's to understand what a memento of her and _two_ plane tickets for some romantic trip he plans to take mean for them and their returning closeness.

**Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this has taken so long, I've just moved so didn't have a computer, then no internet then homework and all that stuff. MY updates should be more regular from now on though.

Having arrived back to the lab, with a bounty of mud Samples and particulate scrapings to look through, Hodgins dumped his bag on the floor at the corner of his work station and began laying his trays and test tubes out. Hodgins was moving to get a gloves and a pen from his second drawer before he noticed the first was ajar? He rarely accessed the top drawer, it had once been stuffed with notes from him to Angela, tapes of his Zach's experiments and photos of and knickknacks his two favourite people had given him. When Zach made his mistake, he moved most of the Zach related stuff home because it brought to many memories to the surface when it was so close by, and blubbering over his lost friend at work was not only unprofessional it was embarrassing. Angela was harder, she was there every day so he was reminded of what he'd lost constantly anyway. He took their stuff home mostly so he could paw over it in private though he tells himself that it's out of respect for Angela because it would make her uncomfortable. Hodgins bows his head a little as his thoughts turn to the things he couldn't bare to move from his desk, because they are so connected to work that bringing them home seemed wrong and much to final for him to contemplate.

When he pulls the drawer opened Hodgins expects to see the photos he kept on his desk are his favourite of them, the earring a reminded of Cleopatra's bed, and that Angela did once return to him, a pen Angela drove him mad over by biting and licking the end when no-one else was looking and the tickets to Paris, now close to expiring. Blue eyes go wide with shock at the sight of the half empty drawer. What the hell? Where's my stuff?

"Has someone been in my desk?!' He calls frantically looking up to the platform where Cam and Doctor B and Wendell are surveying the recently de-fleshed bones of the current cases victim.

"Umm Angela was earlier" Cam tells him to a very panicked look. "Calm down Hodgins she was looking for a pen not planting a bomb, no need to look so terrified.

Hodgins gapes for a moment but recovers enough to give Cam a 'Right ok' before shrinking back to his station. So she knows how he feels then, he thinks she probably already knew, he has never been great at hiding his unconditional love for her, but now there is no denying it, no chance of passing of the flirting and look glances as just part of his nature. Hodgins stares at the glass doors of Angela's office for a long time, trying to imagine what she's thinking of her discovery. She is horrified, maybe guilty? He doesn't want either of those. Perhaps she'll be touched, complimented, that would be ok. It doesn't enter is mind that Angela is going insane with confusion and jealousy behind those doors; but _she's_ always been good at hiding her feelings.

Reviews are excellent.


End file.
